chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyson and Daethen
''Time: Early Summer, Month of Azun, 880 KR '' This document details the narrative between Kyson of Blackbriar and his new master Daethen Firethorn. Kyson was chosen by Daethen after the events of the Conclave of Highward in the spring of the year 880 KR. As Daethen is the leader of the Cabal of Thorns of which Kyson's first master, Tethys Thornwalker is a member, it is supposed that Kyson will join the cabal (if not already a member by default). Events #Before the funeral of the head of the Azure Council (1 Azun), Daethen takes Kyson to his newly constructed estate, Hearthstone, in the town of Azure Port there to settle for a few days. #Upon arrival to the town, Daethen's estate, Kyson is told to rid himself of his simple robes and is given a fresh set of apprentice robes of fine, blue cloth. He is also given a personal servant to see to his daily needs. The servant is given by Daethen from his own household staff as a means to begin Kyson's education on conducting himself as a proper wizard. ##Kyson, born a commoner, is not used to the finery and privelge that comes with being an apprentice to Daethen. Daethen, born a bastard, has worked for his wealth and believes that a mage should carry himself as a noble. As such he conducts himself as the leader of a Household rather than the leader of a cabal where its members are either seen as brothers or as wards. #The Funeral of Wisam Aerys. #After the funeral, Daethen meets with the council and Kyson is told to wait for him in the new library. While wandering the halls of AT he discovers a small, secret room and three crystals. #The next day Daethen and Kyson would travel to the city of Kingsbridge on the Black River . ##The trip to Kingsbridge is so that Kyson can secure the services of a personal guard; a Dagger. To find a suitable retainer, Daethen will take him to a retani in or near the city and find one who has been trained as a gladiator. Details #'Hearthstone:' The newly constructed home of the Cabal of Thorns has only been under roof for one whole winter. Daethen moved in shortly after it was completed in the middle of autumn, 879 KR. The entire cabal, with apprentices, is in attendance for the funeral of Wisam Aerys. There are more bedrooms then full members so Kyson is allowed to sleep on the second floor in a guest room. #'Argent Tor:' All those who enter Argent Tor are passed through a truth circle and asked of their allegiences before they are permitted entry into the fortress. When Kyson is asked "Where does your loyalty lie?" he answered "To the magic" and then corrected himself to say, "The Azure Council." Both were seen as truthful. #'Ceremony:' Though there have been other deaths within the AC, there hasn't been a funeral for their leader. The ceremony of light (a massive ritual whereby the casters channel their mana together to create a huge light spell) is said to symbolically represent the light of knowledge of magic. Secretly the high council is attempting to channel what's left of Wisam Aerys ' soul into an Aruchron but the amount of mana required is massive, needing all those gathered to channel suffecient energy. #'Funeral:' Kyson wears the new 'dress' robes that he was given by Daethen for the ceremony and has the necklace he recovered after the death of Kurz Borrath. The necklace isn't visible (under his robe) but with the outpouring of so much mana, it activates. When it wakes up the shock burns Kyson's chest and causes him to retreat from the ceremony. #'Avatar:' Later that night, while members of the council are exploring the new fortress (and Daethen is busy with council business), Kyson sees a white-haired elf follow him through the halls, eventually appearing before him as though guiding him to a section of the ruins. The elf figure does not speak but leads him to a room that is full of boxes and crates as though someone was either moving in or had things in storage there. The room, within the upper levels of the south tower, was once a study when it was held by the Solonari. There the figure indicates three, small, pyramidal crystals "no bigger than an egg" for Kyson to take. #The crystals are Hadron Crystals : Lexichrons. They are books of history and instruction. Category:Fiction/Kyson Category:Fiction/880 KR